castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Germain
Saint Germain is a mysterious time traveller in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. He has the ability to shift his position in respect to time. Official background: A mysterious individual whose true motives are unknown. He wishes for Hector to stop his pursuit of Isaac... but for what purpose? Character History Saint Germain first appears in Garibaldi Temple. He dresses as a gentleman, complete with elegant top hat, and speaks quickly in a polite British accent. He implores Hector not to pursue Isaac. He is later revealed as an enemy of Zead, as the priest has a violent tussle with him, while Saint Germain uses his time travelling powers to avoid Zead's blows, and comments he shall continue to return until he surrenders. Later, he falls into a trap organized by Zead and is holed up, stripped of his power, in the Eneomaos Machine Tower. Although not a true villain, he does fight Hector at one point, although not for evil purposes, rather, only to stop him from going further against Isaac. Upon his defeat, he acknowledges Hector's power and advises him to follow the path set for him. Before he vanishes in his trademark golden portal, he asks Hector to give Zead his regards. Upon completion of the game, St. Germain appears, addressing the player, and talks briefly about destiny and purpose. He often expresses knowledge of the future, and more often still, his words are somewhat ambiguous, especially in his fight against Zead. Enemy Data Trivia *Saint Germain is more than likely a reference to the hero of Chelsea Quinn Yarbro's well-known book series. The Saint-Germain Chronicles. Le Comte de Saint-Germain is based off a true historical figure, Comte Rakoczy de Saint-Germain. The historical Saint-Germain claimed to be centuries old, among other things. More on him can be found at his Wikipedia page, as there is far too much of it to detail here completely. His self-mythologizing was quite extensive. *The enigmatic nature of both the literary and the historical Saint-Germains fits their video-game namesake very well, as well as adding an element of intrigue to his relationship with Zead. If Saint Germain too is immortal, and a vampire, then he presents something of an obstacle to Zead's true authority. *Coincidentally, the union of Romania with Bukovina in 1919 (among other cessions and territorial shifts at the time) was ratified by a document named the Treaty of Saint Germain. Bukovina, tangentially, is one of the significant locations in Bram Stoker's original Dracula novel. *While St. Germain himself does not appear in Castlevania: Judgment, he is alluded to. He appears to be a member of the time traveler Aeon's organization, if not Aeon himself in a different form. Aeon's alternate color scheme matches St. Germain's. It is also possible to unlock a Silk Top Hat and the Angel Continental mustache (which is similar to St. Germain's mustache), which if put on Aeon's alternate costume to wear, it will give him an appearance similar to that of St. Germain's. External Links * References * * * Germain, Saint Germain, Saint Germain, Saint Germain, Saint Germain, Saint Germain, Saint Germain, Saint Category:Male Characters